Complications
by Sparkle and Shiver
Summary: What has Seth done? A new mystery girl at school throws Seth's life into complete dissaray. r&r please this is my first fanfic! only PG-13 for later chapters and language.i know i'm crap at summaries, but please R&R. also includes some RM
1. Prologue

Complications  
  
Summary: What has Seth done? A new mystery girl at school throws Seth's life into disarray.  
  
"What am I doing?" There must be something wrong in my inexplicably small brain for me to even be attempting this!"  
  
Seth was sitting by a pool with the sun glistening overhead watching a beautiful women dive perfectly into the clear blue water.  
  
"Hey man, You ok?" Ryan sat up looking puzzled at Seth's mysterious and pensive look. When Seth didn't even look in his direction he followed Seth's eyes to fall on the beautiful mystery woman. "Ah! I might have known! He's a geek, but still gets the women!"  
  
Seth and Ryan were on holiday together after a disastrous term at school. Sandy had paid for them not to be in OC after New Year, they had caused that much havoc at home. Seth and Anna had gotten together then had quickly split as Summer had gotten involved, a massive fight had taken place, including a cat-fight between the two girls on Sandy's doorstep which he had to physically break up, Ryan and Marrissa had had a massive fight as well and Ryan behaviour was going back down hill rapidly and Sandy just wanted the two boys out of the county to somewhere they couldn't cause trouble, but as per Seth, here he was in Hawaii and getting involved with a mystery woman.  
  
Izzy pulled herself out of the water and headed towards her towel. "I wonder what I've been doing to make the cutie over there watch me so intensely? Oh well, maybe he's about later and I'll find out!"  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Will you hurry up, your geeky ass does not need any more preening! Its not as if we are going to meet anyone...we are only going out for a look about town...aren't we?" Ryan questioned Seth as he struggled to take less than an hour to get ready. In his typically Seth Hawaiian shirt and black slacks he was now trying to do something with his unruly mop and even talking to it, his normal approach, was not working.  
  
"Oh okay, I give up with my badly behaved, frustratingly geeky hair. Do you think I should shave it all off, it might look less geeky then?!"  
  
"Seth will you just get out the door? Your vain, but humorous attitude is not endearing at the moment, thank you!"  
  
"Someone has lost all concept of humour again, you know Ryan...."  
  
Seth never got to finish his sentence as Ryan physically pushed him out the Villa door.  
  
Walking through the town square of a beautiful Hawaiin Island with the sun setting in the background  
  
The boys had been wandering around looking at the stalls of the night market wondering and discussing what gifts they should take home and for whom. As per usual Seth was stuck between Anna and Summer, as he didn't actually know where he stood with either of them.  
  
"personally I think getting two gifts the same is ideal...they aren't gonna.....sorry didn't mean to bump you there!" Seth grew red as he discovered who it was he had just backed into. "That's okay, but you are in my way to get to the stall." Izzy replied looking at Seth thinking to herself. "Maybe coming down here was a good idea after all, this is one lush looking geek, and he blushes!" she grinned to herself "Are you grinning wildly at anything in particular?" Seth thought why not try his luck? The worst she could do was turn him down and lets face it Seth Cohen was used to that!  
  
Ryan simply rolled his eyes and moved onto the next stall, leaving Seth to it. The boy always landed on his feet. Ryan became more engrosed in trying to find an amazing gift for Marissa not ony say sorry, but also to say I Love You. 


	2. Schooldays

A/N: I take it this one hasn't went down too well, but even if you don't like it please review so I know!!!!!!! And I don't know whether Seth is a Greenday fan or has ever even listened to them, but I love them so there!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC characters or any of the other stuff I mention.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hope you have the time of your life..." the sounds of Greenday were coming from Seth's stereo as he drank coffee and got ready. He'd ditched his usual routine of coffee and paper in the kitchen in favour of trying to look and smell good. Him and Ryan had arrived back from Hawaii yesterday and today was the first day of school, the first day he would see his two precious women again. He had to make an effort just in case they hadn't quite forgiven him.  
  
Seth had already left Ryan with Marrissa and was now wandering around aimlessly looking for one of the two women he had his heart set on, preferably not the two together – that generally gave him a sore head when that happened!   
  
"Yummy!" was Seth first thought as he turned to see Anna walking toward him.  
  
"Yummy doubled!" Summer was now approaching him from the other way.  
  
"hey there lovely, beautiful, intoxicating ...." Seth was cut short as the two walked in front of him, joined arms and stalked off, without even looking at him.  
  
"Sorry Cohen, but majorly more important things to deal with than you...like the new girl" Summer shouted back over her shoulder.  
  
"But... oh well, I suppose it's a good thing that they are joined against me, or with me!" Seth raised an eyebrow as he sauntered off to his first class...Psychology.  
  
"Wait a minute...new girl?" Seth stopped in his tracks. His dangerously warped mind was already working overtime. "three women?!?!?"  
  
Somewhere down the hall Summer and Anna were gigling at the typical Seth reaction...of looking like a goldfish when they had joined arms and walked off. That was the funny thing, since Cohen had been away the two girls had realised that they actually liked each other and insterad of having a war between themselves over him, they had decided it was better to work together especially after the way he had treated them both.  
  
Right now the girls were on their way to the school office to pick up new girl, Izzabella, who was just off a yacht after sailing round Hawaii and several other exotic places for the christmas holidays. She was a part-time model and even had a Lady before her name – her father was important in Luxembourg!!  
  
A beautiful, tanned, black-haired girl walked towards them as they entered the school office.  
  
"Hi, I'm Izzy!" Sticking her hand out to the girls.  
  
Summer, obviously put out by this girls amazingly model like looks was a step behind Anna  
  
"Hi, my name's Anna and this is Summer, we'll be your guides! Welcome to Newport. Just ignore Summer, she's having men troubles!" Anna told Izzy zas she took her arm and led her out of the office, leaving an angry and jealous Summer behind.

I know its not too great, but i just wanted to add Izz into the school atmosphere. i promise there will be more in the next chapter and also update on the Ryan/Marrissa argument.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had completely forgotten that this story existed but having read it again I have a few ideas so I'm gonna tray and update now. Apologies if its not too good, but R&R and let me know

"Woo hoo… Lunchtime" Seth caught up with Ryan as he was leaving his class. He detested History with a passion and was happy to be going to lunch, although he would have to brave seeing Anna & Summer again.

"So… you seen Marissa yet then Ry?"

"Nope… not sure whether that's a good thing or not to be honest" Ryan had looked out for Marissa all morning with nothing so far. She was supposed to have been in his first class but never appeared. Ryan thought his heart was in his throat every time the door opened.

The boys carried on walking towards the canteen with Seth babbling on his normal, but lovable geeky way about possible reasons for Marissa's absence and the pros and cons of it. As they walked into the canteen Seth's babbling came to a halt as did Seth himself…

"Seth? You stopped talking. What's up?" Ryan stopped and looked at Seth as though he was mad. Seth had gone a very strange colour, a mix of red, pink and pure white.

"ermmmmmm….. I think I may just reverse straight back out of here."

Ryan followed where Seth was looking and saw 3 beautiful women stood there. Summer, Seth's long time crush. Anna, Seth's more recent hot geeky girlfriend. And finally, a shock to the system. It was someone they hadn't seen since Hawaii

Izzy

Right guys that was a quick update. I'm gonna try and update this about once a week now I think, but let me know what you think


End file.
